Airi Sanchez-Hawkins
Airi Kiyomi Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and child of Asako and Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins. She will possess the abilities of Hereditary Mimicry, Aura Manipulation, Unconsciousness Induction and Reality Jumping. Appearance Due to her ability of hereditary mimicry, Airi will be able to copy the appearance of any of her relatives. She will enjoy playing with this as a child. However, naturally she will have dark brown eyes and medium brown hair which will curl slightly, becoming more curly as she ages. She will be a happy child who will almost always look like she's laughing. Abilities from a relative]]Airi's first ability will be Hereditary Mimicry. She will be able to mimic abilities, appearances, traits and skills from any of her relatives. She will simply need to concentrate on the family member in question, or the ability of the family member, whether alive or deceased, and the ability will become hers to use, until she replaces the ability mimicked. The same will prove true for the traits, appearances and skills of family members. She will only be able to mimic one ability, trait or skill at a time. However, when she mimics appearance the entire appearance is copied, and she will not be able to pick and choose. Her second ability will be Aura Manipulation. Airi will be able to see people's emotions, energy and life-force as glowing lights surrounding their bodies. She will be able to interpret these auras correctly, identifying their emotions, and will be able to see how healthy the person is by the brightness of the aura. However, she will not see abilities in auras. She will learn to alter a person's emotions by changing the colours, and to strengthen the aura of an injured person, which will give him or her enough energy to survive. At first, she will only see the auras of other people, but as she ages she will begin to occasionally see auras around animals too, and later plants. Her third ability will be Unconsciousness Induction. Airi will be able to induce unconsciousness in others, knocking them out with a simple thought. She will always need to select individuals to make unconscious, and will need to think of them while activating the ability. They will also have to be in her vicinity. However, there will be no limit to the number of people she can knock out at once, and using the ability will not tire her out or weaken her at all. She will not be immune to her own ability, meaning that another who possessed it could possibly use it against her. Her fourth and final ability will be Reality Jumping. Airi will be able to alter her own location, jumping short distances by manipulating reality. The maximum distance will grow as her age and her skill with the ability increases, but it will never become more than maximum line of sight. However, she will not necessarily have to be able to see in order to use it - it cannot be blocked by blindfolding Airi, or by locking her in a windowless room Family & Relationships *Father - Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Mother - Asako Sanchez-Hawkins *Older sister - Loretta Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger brother - Takashi Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Etymology Airi is a Japanese name which means "beloved jasmine" or "beloved pear tree". Her middle name, Kiyomi, is also Japanese and means "pure beauty". Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters